We Had The World
by YOURpaperHEART
Summary: Everyone's taking a step back for her, after she done the same for everyone else. This is her story, and she's going to do it the way she wants. The only problem is; she doesn't know where to start, maybe someone could help. DREW x MAY. CONTESTSHIPPING


We Had The World !

YOURpaper HEART

_"... You sure you'll fine, we could come with you!"_

He wouldn't give up, would he? Rolling her eyes lightly, she smiled into the screen. "Ash, seriously. Go home; get the ferry, I'm fine. Besides, I need to travel on my own for a while, meet new people, see the world - if I don't do it now, when will I do it?" Smiling as the older boy started to argue, she shook her head. "Ash, Brock, please. I'll be fine, I'll ring you when I get to town,"

_"May, you promise? If you need us, you know I'll come over on the first ferry, or I'll send you my Jolteon or, or, or - !" _At this, the woman smiled, and shook her head. "No. I'm doing this on my own, my team's all ready to go first thing on Monday." Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere by annoying her, Ash sighed before nodding. "_Okay, but May?" _He trailed off, and she smiled, "I promise I'll be careful." She promised, before waving, "I'll talk later guys, I'm going to tidy up for a bit." Ending the call once both males had said their goodbyes, the young woman placed the reciever back onto the latch, and looked out of the window, where her team were resting, or playing.

Taking the stairs two at a time, May made her way outside, her arms held open as her shiny Vulpix jumped into them, crying with delight. "Who's hungry?" She called out, smiling as her pokémon all cried out. Letting Vulpix jump out of her arms, May looked around. "Where's Pichu?" she murmured, spinning on the spot, trying to find the small mouse pokémon quickly. "Pichu! Come on, it's time for dinner!" Laughing as the mouse pokémon jumped down from her Ivysaurs' back, and straight up onto her shoulder - a trait it had picked up from Ash's Pikachu - chattering instantly.

Since her parent's sudden death two years ago, May Maple had quit Contests, after Max had strayed from home, and while she was living at home, in favour of helping the Professor on any loose jobs neither he nor Brandon could do, Max was off on his journey, trying to stay away from home - last she'd heard from him, he was in LaRousse, but he was on his way home, and would, hopefully, be back by Monday. Still, she had her favourite pokémon - Vulpix. But Pichu, and Vibrava, Ivysaur, Glaceon and Luxray were also her best friends. Recalling the pokémon while she made dinner for them, May lifted a tub of plain homemade pokémon food, and began finding the flavours her pokémon liked - Vulpix was picky, so today, she'd try him on a fish flavour. While she filled food bowls, her mind drifted back to her Contest days - she'd heard Drew had recently returned home, though that was only because Max had bumped into the sarcastic grouch, and had informed May.

Finishing up the feed bowls, May unzipped the pouch in which were pokéballs were held, and released the pokémon one by one, until all six were released, and then, smiling as they tucked into the food; Vibrava and Ivysaur having been released outside to enjoy the space, while Pichu and Vulpix moved under the table. Her pokéballs were filthy, she realised, as she rolled her eyes - and _that _had Pichu and Vulpix written all over it. Shooting a scowl at the pair, who remained oblivious to everything but their food, May took a cloth, and wiping it over the balls until they were clean, and then shrunk their size, and placed them back into the pouch. Every pokémon May owned had a different ball - Ivysaur had the normal pokéball, Vibrava had the Timer Ball, Vulpix had the Luxury ball, Luxray had been captured in a Dusk Ball, Glaceon had been caught in the Heal Ball, and Pichu in the Quick Ball. And each one opened with a series of hearts or stars for contests, all except for Vulpix, which opened with a great fireball, made of smoke.

As her pokémon finish their food, May recalled them softly, to let them rest so they could travel on Monday. The only two she allowed the remain out are Ivysaur, and Vulpix. The two followed her through the house as she began to tidy up, Vulpix jumping on the cushions, and flattening them, and pushing chairs under tables, and Ivysaur picking up magazines and putting them on the table, and picking up films, and putting them away. The pair worked well together, Ivysaur picking Vulpix up with his vines, and Vulpix using his tails to clean shelves and windowsills. May straightened up from tidying up a cupboard, and smileed as her pokémon sneezed slightly. "You guys, you didn't have to!" She protested, as Ivysaur headbutted her gently, and Vulpix cried softly - as if to rebuke her for thinking they wouldn't help her. The trio worked until late, tidying the house, and when it started to get dark, May yawned. "Come on guys, bedtime." Ivysaur called out its name, before May returned it to its pokéball, and then led Vulpix up the stairs. "Just think Vulpix; this time Monday, we'll be roughing it in the woods." Vulpix gave a cry of dispair as it jumped onto her bed, and scurried under the covers, and settled at the bottom of her bed. The pampered thing had never seen outside of the town, because May had been reluctant to stray away from home.

Flicking the light on, May stared at the mess in her room; and sighed. "Ivysaur, I need your help." She muttered, releasing the grass pokémon into her room. "Think you can help me tidy up?" She asked, hands on her hips as she surveyed the mess. "Ivysaur!" The pokémon murmured softly, it's vine picking clothes up and tidying them into a pile of neatly folded clothes. May checked her pack for everything she would need. Potions; Super Potions; Full Restores; Antidotes; Paralysis Heals; Awakenings; Burn Heals; Ice Heals; a few Full Heals; and a few Revival Herbs. And under all of that, was her clothes; a simple contest outfit, in case she decided to join again, and a pink and white top, and a white skirt and leggings. And her ribbons - her eyes widened. "No!" She cried loudly, causing her Ivysaur to call its name out softly, curiously.

"My ribbons Ivy; they're not in my pack!" Biting her lip, May realised her Ivysaur had practically tidied her room for her, and there on top of the clothes were her ribbons. The thick vines lifted the ribbon cases gently, and placed them in her pack, and May smiled gently. "Thank you, Ivysaur. Now, go get some rest, Max is coming tomorrow." With a single cry of, "Ivy! Ivysaur!" the pokémon recalled itself to its pokéball, and May put her clothes away with a sweep of her hands, before grabbing her sleepwear - really a pair of loose trousers, and one of Ashs' t-shirts which she'd managed to get when he stayed, because hers had been in the wash. Smiling as she heard Vulpix growl in his sleep, May took her belt off, and placed it on the side of her dresser, before wandering to the bathroom; stripping off and throwing her clothes in the hamper, May started the shower, and stepped under it, sighing in bliss as the heat cascaded over her.

Washing her hair quickly, and shaving, May exfoliated before stepping out of the shower, and applying her body butter, and her face creams, which she'd been doing since she was thirteen - that was seven years now - before getting ready, and returning to her bedroom. Turning the lights off, May curled under the covers with Vulpix, drawing the fox-like pokémon up to her chest, and sighed as the pokémon shifted in his sleep. Closing her eyes, May let herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
